Fawns Just Want to have Fun!
by LaTipicaRagazzaItaliana
Summary: When the Great Prince of the Forest is in horrible accident, he decides Bambi, a thirteen(at least in our years) fawn to take charge within three weeks, though Bambi has much more worries, like his crush Faline and enemy Ronno, along with a new babysitting job with Thumpers sisters. CHANGED MY NAME!
1. Chapter 1

**just a small intro. My name is Gemini126 or just Gem. I am a Gemini** and** it is very**

**important to who I am and the various genres I write in. I am from the Gumball archive.**

Bambi in: Fawns just want to have fun!

Bambi leapt over a mangy log, turning his head back in forth in search of his father. Where was he?

He stopped to breathe and look around. He widened his eyes at the beauty that was in front of him.

There was Faline, a doe he had met as a child. She was very special to him. She was his first kiss. ( along with being part of the most humiliating moment of his life, known as his public first kiss)

He turned around to see Ronno in his face.

"Oh, hey Bambi"

"Hey..."

He blinked in confusion. What did Ronno want... and why now?!

"You think I do not remember that little turtle stunt ?"

" of course I know you do. That was not my fault though. I did not tell the turtle to bite your nose.. honest. "

" Nice to hear.." Ronno grinned in a evil way. Bambi stepped back away from the fawn as he felt a sharp crack.

He turned to see a turtle, angrily nipping his leg. Ronno laughed and left , having a laugh attack.

Faline turned his way as Bambi squealed and fell into the pond, flapping like a fish.

Faline gasped as she charged towards where Bambi was.

She looked down in the hole of the pond to see Bambi finally rise his head up, whilst shaking a garland off his head.

"Hi Bambi"

_Great just Great! Perfect to let Faline see me at my_ worst...

"Hi"

Bambi jumped out of the pond and shook himself off, trying carefully to not soak his friend.

A garland still was wet and stuck to his leg. He groaned as he tried to shake the thing off, but instead fell head first into Faline.

Bambi looked down at the doe as she smiled at him, as they both shared a laugh.

The angry porcupine lifted the door of his log to peer at the two lovers across the other side.

He groaned in aggravation at the children as he picked out a long shiny needle off himself and through it at the kids.

"Go away hoodlums! I want my nap and I am going to get it if it is the last one I take!"

It was sent flying as Bambi begin to get off of Faline, when it hit him straight on his back like a arrow, catching him by surprise and knocking him over again.

This time, he gave Faline yet another accidental kiss, his eyes wide.

He pulled away moments later, a bit embarrassed. Ha, a lot embarrassed. Faline just smiled to herself.

"Serves you right, Princey!" Called the porcupine.

Later that day, a tired yet content Bambi traveled home, a bit tired. He passed the main rock that served as the town center. He then looked up at Friend Owls tree. Nobody there.

He sighed, as he continued along the path to the infirmary.

"I am sorry, your honor"

"Yes.. I know"

Bambi turned to the sound of that voice, recognizing it and the other.

He peeped his head inside the rather large den that held the injured to see his dad.

He tried to stay out of sight.

"How will we go on, if I may ask.. who will check upon the herds? Run the area with a leg like this?"

Friend Owl was watching over his dad, who had a badly injured leg. For once, his father looked weak and... weak...

Bambi gulped and pressed his back against the outside of the den.

"Bambi. Bambi will do it. We will have the coronation in three weeks. I hope you will break the news to him.."

"The young Prince? My my! He will be the youngest Prince in history! My my! He will be so excited!" Friend Owl droned on. He giggled sheepishly. " And do you not think that Faline doe will make a great Princess for him?" He smiled again. "He sure seems to think so!"

Bambi felt the opposite of excited, more like petrified.

He was so young! And now he was expected to rule as The Great Prince? It was too much responsibility! He wasn't fully trained!

How could this be? He sucked in his air as he charged off running home, fearing the weeks that would follow..

And crown him Prince.


	2. Chapter 2

**so you may Have noticed I changed my name. Oh well. Here is the next chapter where Friend Owl informs Bambi.**

**I will also update quickly. Might even have a new chapter today. I'm on fire! **

Bambi was, in our words, a block away from his den. He sighed, his step slow and fearful. He didn't want to be ruler, like _someone _He knew. He didn't have the courage to ask Faline to be his Princess.

He heard the sound of flapping behind him. Friend Owl. He turned his head. "Hello, Friend Owl" Bambi greeted with manners. He couldn't help it. There's royal in his blood.

"Ah, Young Prince" Ugh! Everywhere he went, he always got that. His name was Bambi.

"I have some news!" Friend Owl said excitedly. "Your Father has been injured-"

"I know. I heard. And, please! I can't be Prince! Look at me!" Bambi protested. "And don't gossip about me and Faline, either!" Anger surged out of his stress.

"Young Prince- Bambi. It's a big responsibility, I know. But you have to do this for the forest. And everyone loves you. You are very brave."

Bambi didn't care what he had to say. "I'm going to fail. AND IM NOT ASKING FALINE TO MARRY ME!"

He rushed off, running to his den in tears. All this stress was coming too soon for Bambi.

* * *

><p>Bambi arrived close to his den, his pace slow after running. He heard laughter and voices. But who?<p>

He peeked inside his gray den and to his horror, saw someone he had never seen before. An adult doe!

He also saw his father- kissing the Doe!

Bambi felt his mouth dangle open as the two kissed. He was about to whisper gross, but felt he had more important things to think of. And also, he had kissed does too..

Who was this woman? Why was she all over HIS dad? Why did his dad let her do something like that! He surely could do something. He was the Great Prince! Unless..

He liked it...


	3. Chapter 3

**See ! Told you so!**

As the two adults broke apart, the Young Prince slowly and gracefully entered the room. "Hi, Dad"

This startled the Great Prince. "Oh, Hello Bambi" He stuttered, clearing his throat. "Who's this?" Bambi asked, referring to the Doe. "Oh! This is Lyndsey. A new friend of mine"

"'Mm hm" Bambi nodded, not buying it. He sat down. "Why is she here?"

"I was showing her the den, a bit"

"And your lips, not a bit" Bambi whispered to himself, smirking, when his dad turned to Lyndsey.

Lindsey smiled at Bambi. "Nice to meet you, Bambi" She said. "I heard your coronation is soon"

"Yeah" Bambi said, something inside himself hating this doe. Something didn't feel right about her.

The Great Prince bid farewell to Lyndsey. The Doe left the den.

The Great Prince turned to Bambi. "How much did you see?"

"The kissing. That's all I was there for" Bambi said honestly. He then glared. "Why are you kissing some doe when you love Mom!" He yelled.

"Because!"

"Cause what!"

"Bambi, we have been through this. Your Moms not coming back. And that means I can still count as single." That stung Bambi.

"So now you decide to get a doefriend!? Why!" Bambi protested. "That's weird!"

The Great Prince rose a brow. "Why?"

"Cause.. I don't know. It's.. odd. And she can't be my mom! I just want one mom. And..."

"Bambi, calm down. I'm more interested in your reaction to the news"

Bambi groaned and stamped his hoof. "I can't become Prince Dad! It's insane! And don't change the subject, please!"

Bambi watched as his dad began brewing an evil scheme for Bambi in his head.

"Would you rather talk about does? Like Faline?"

"Daaaaaddd"

"Ok. Do you like her or do you like like her?"

"Dad! Stop it! " Bambi said embarrassed.

"Ok, ok. Listen, I love you, Bambi. But I can date Lyndsey if I want." He said seriously. Bambi sighed.

"I can't believe this! One day and my life has changed so much!" Bambi whined. He leaned his head on the wall of the den, wanting to be alone.

His Dad has a girl. He is going to become Prince. He kissed Faline again.

He needed to sort his thoughts out, and decided to do it with his best buds.

Flower and Thumper.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gross!" Thumper groaned. Bambi had came to the groundhogs area to meet with Flower and Thumper. He began his story with Faline.

"You kissed her? Again!" Thumper cried. "You are so _disgusting!_" He fake gagged. "Why do you have to go around kissing girls for?"

"I knew I should have just told this to Flower" Bambi sighed

He continued the story, next with his dad and then finally with his coronation.

"So in a few weeks, I am going to be the Great Prince" Bambi explained. He waited for their responses. "I'm happy for you" Flower said, giving a yawn.

"I'm stressed out! Worst, they want me to..." Bambi trailed off. "Get a Princess!"

"They want you to get MARRIED?!" Thumper erupted.

Bambi nodded, scared. "Are you going to ask Faline?" Flower ask in Fatigue. Bambi turned red. "I.."

"Hi Bambi!"

Bambi paused and looked up. He gulped. "Hi, Faline"

"What's this I hear about you having to ask me something?"

Bambi turned pale. Thumper put a comforting paw on Bambis leg. "I've got this!" He smiled. "I'm a born story teller."

"Ok, Faline. Bambi has to become Prince cause his dad is old and weak. And with that he has to get a doe to be his Princess during his rule. And to sum it all up, He wants to ask you because he has a crush on you!"

Thumper smiled in pride as Bambi and Flower glared.

Faline looked tickled pink. She had a twinkle in her eye. She grinned at Bambi.

"Really? Do you mean it Bambi?" She asked.

Bambi didn't look up, too mortified. He merely nodded.

Faline looked as if on cloud nine as animals started popping up with glee.

She leaned in and kissed the blushing Prince, causing his eyes to almost pop out.

"Hes becoming Prince!"

"All hail the Great Prince!"

"That was the lamest proposal ever!"

"He finally did it!"

Bambi turned red as they pulled apart.

"Yes! Bambi, of course I will!" Faline said, smiling. Bambi felt a little weight lifted off his shoulders as the thirteen year old looked away, his face pink.


End file.
